debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile Rules
General rules While we do encourage people to make their own character profiles for characters, we do ask that you abide by these rules: Scans: When stating someone’s Attack Potency, Speed, Durability, etc. you should always link a scan to officially verify your statement. It makes it so people don't need to continuously ask "When has X done this?" Scaling: If you scale a character to another make sure to follow the rules of PIS and outliers. There should also be no circular scaling(Circular scaling is the act of scaling a character to another for scaling to the former character with no feats to justify it). PIS/Outliers: The person's tiering should be consistent with the characters feats. No outliers count. Game Mechanics: While it is quite difficult to tell certain abilities/feats that could be taken as game mechanics, the obvious ones shouldn’t be included. Bare Minimum/Possibly/At Least: These should only be included when it’s truly hard to quantify what level someone is at. It should NOT be used incorrectly. (I.E. “Bare Minimum Planet Level (Destroyed a planet with his stronger blast.)” Nothing here implies the character is any higher making bare minimum sound like a hyperbole.) Headcanons: Do not use a feat and use your own implication on it. If the feat isn't fully explained use in-verse evidence to prove your claim to be legitimate. Deletion: Any well-made profile edited by several members/staffs or if it's an entire rework from revisions you can't request for deletion. All staffs follow this rule even the bureaucrats. Composite profile rules: Do not use any fan fiction or fanmade stuff. Use versions of the character that are officially licensed and have the creators approval. Example: The Spongebob comics can be used for a composite Spongebob profile because they are officially licensed Another thing to keep in mind is crossover scaling for composite profiles. Do not crossover scale if the crossover isn't canon. If the crossover is canon, please note that crossovers can contain outliers for some characters. Clearing some misconceptions *Being stated to be 1000x stronger then a Low 2-C or your previous Low 2-C form does not grant you 2-B. It does not even grant you 2-C. Being able to destroy over 1001 universal space-time continuums is not the same as having an increase in your power by the 1001 amount of times. It is impossible to quantify the numerical gap between each one of the subtiers in Tier 2 due to the distance between any given number of universes is currently unknowable. This also goes for being "infinitely" stronger then Low 2-C too, that does not grant you 2-A. *According to the first version of the definition of the Hausdorff dimensions, one easily sees that the dimension of the unification of countably infinite n-dimensional objects is also a n-dimensional object. Or in other words, stacking countably infinite objects together never reaches a higher-dimension. *Performing a higher dimensional feat does not automatically make your dimensionality that dimension. You can also be a higher dimension yet have a lower tier. Dimensionality does not automatically scale to tier or AP, check these profiles for examples. Category:Important